Serenade of the Black Carnation
by Gyllivian V
Summary: "Kesalahan terbesarku adalah ketika membiarkan mereka menangkapmu, mengubahmu menjadi salah satu dari kami. Harus kuaikui, aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilanganmu, namun, melihatmu hidup sebagai seorang pembunuh di sisa keabadianmu jauh lebih menyakitkan." An Iberiancest fanfic -with slight EngPort and (hint of) NethPort-. Rated M for safety. Warnings: Chara's death


**Author's note: Entah kenapa belakangan ini saya keracunan lagi sama Iberiancest, hahaha. Setelah sekian lama nggak nulis, lupa lagi.. aduh, parah. Hahaha. Kayaknya masih agak kurang ngena feelnya gimana gitu ah.. *pundung*. Terima kasih untuk writer di twitter (Neth-mun, maksudnya anda ini~) yang nama OCnya boleh saya comot. Juga, Xavi-senpai yang udah mengispirasi Vian buat fic ini :3 Terima kasih juga buat Machigerita dengan lagunya Hikki yang bikin saya semangat nulis cerita yang lebih dark. Dan yang terutama, terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah mau baca fic saya ini. Sekian dulu curahatan saya, silahkan membaca~**

***OuO***

"Tonio! Mau kau apakan adikku!?" tubuhnya terbaring tak bergerak diatas ranjang besi. Pipa-pipa berisi cairan yang beragam menembus kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang, mencapai aliran darahnya. Meracuni tubuh itu secara perlahan.

"_Tenang saja, Adelia. Dia tidak akan apa-apa.."_

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh Tonio!" aku berteriak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang-orang ini yang menahanku. Siapapun. Tolong. Selamatkan adikku..

"_Ia hanya akan menjadi sama denganmu, Adelia.."_

_._

_._

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah ketika membiarkan mereka menangkapmu, mengubahmu menjadi salah satu dari kami. Harus kuakui, aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilanganmu, namun, melihatmu hidup sebagai seorang pembunuh di sisa keabadianmu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Biarkanlah tubuh ini menjadi bayaran atas segala perbuatan dan kelemahanku.

.

.

_Tidak ada yang tidak akan diberikan sang Lusitania kepada sang Hispania. Apapun akan Ia lakukan untuk sang adik tercinta, termasuk tubuhnya sendiri, menjadi pelampiasan dari emosi –kegilaan- yang tidak kunjung mereda._

_Membiarkan kulitnya tersayat-sayat._

_Membiarkan tubuhnya hancur perlahan._

_Membiarkan taring itu kembali tertancap_

**Serenade ****of the Black Carnation****  
****Story © Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Romance, ****Tragedy, Angst****  
Warnings: Genderbends, OOC, TYPOs, Human!AU  
Rate: M  
Pairings:**** -mainly- Iberiancest, slight of EngPort and NethPort.**

**APH**** belongs ****to ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Chimera._

Sebutan bagi para manusia buatan, hasil kerja para peneliti sialan yang mencoba untuk mengimprovisasikan kode genetika manusia dengan genetika hewan. Penelitian yang memembunuh ratusan, bukan, ribuan manusia yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

Gagal. Mereka mati.

Hidup.

Hanya lima persen dari mereka yang bisa hidup, termasuk aku.

Ada dua tipe _chimera. _

Satu. Tipe Z. Tipe generasi pertama, di mana mahluk-mahluk ini mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat tinggi. Namun, kerusakan pada bagian otak dan jantung bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diperbaiki, dengan kata lain, kematian tetaplah mungkin.

Dua. Tipe X. Kemampuan regenerasinya tidak sekuat generasi pendahulunya, namun kekuatan fisiknya jauh meningkat.

Jumlah tipe X utungnya belum sebanyak tipe Z ketika laboratorium nan megah tempat kami dibuat mati oleh..

Kami sendiri. Ya, banyak dari kami yang merasa bahwa, pekerjaan setan ini harus dihentikan. Biarkanlah mereka mati di tangan ciptaan mereka sendiri. Jangan ada lagi yang menjadi korban. Cukup.

Umur chimera bisa jauh melampaui umur manusia. Sudah genap setengah abad dari hari pembebasan itu. Jumlah kami di dunia mungkin kurang dari 50 ekor –aku tidak pernah menganggap kami sebagai manusia, walaupun wujud kami masih sama dengan kalian-, dan menjadikan kami langka.

Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui keberadaan kami, biarpun begitu, pemerintah tetap berusaha 'membasmi' kami dari dunia ini. Sebegitu bebahayanya kami kah?

Namun beberapa orang gila juga mencari kami. Kemampuan kami sangat berguna, terutama sebagai pembunuh. Maka dari itu banyak dari kami yang memilih profesi dibalik bayangan hitam sebagai _Assasin._ Kehidupan normal di siang hari, dan kehidupan yang berlumuran darah di malam hari. Apapun untuk bertahan hidup.

Apapun.

.

.

Hujan dengan derasnya mengguyur mansion bergaya _victorian _itu, yang sukses menambah kesan kelam padanya. Sedikit lampu yang menyala, itu pun hanya lampu berwarna kuning remang. Sang pemilik hanya duduk diam dibalik meja kerjanya, melipat kaki, dan memandang keluar melalu jendela kaca yang separuhnya tertutup tirai tebal berwarna marun.

"Tugasmu kali ini berhasil lagi dengan baik," senyum puas tersungging di wajahnya. Tatapan mata berwarna _emerald _ itu tetap saja tajam, seakan-akan menusuk semua yang menghalanginya.

Rungan itu begitu sunyi di tengah gemuruh hujan yang disertai guntur yang bersahutan, bahkan detik demi detik jarum jam itu bisa terdengar dengan jelas, juga suara lembut sang wanita berambut coklat delap dihadapannya, _"obrigado.."_

Sang pria –Arthur Kirkland- terkekeh pelan, "dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti ini, penyamaranku di kemiliteran tidak terlalu berarti kau tahu? Para militer bodoh itu tak akan mampu menangkapmu."

"Tidak, peran anda sangat membantu, _mr. Kirkland, "_jawabnya pelan.

Senyum di wajah pimipinan dari _chimera_ yang tersisa itu melebar, membentuk sebuah seringai, "Adel, kemarilah.."

Ia hanya bisa menurut pada sang pemimpin, tanpa membantah barang sepatah katapun. Wajahnya tetap saja datar. Ya, segala macam emosi itu telah Ia buang jauh-jauh.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuang segala yang akan menghalau dirinya untuk melindungi sang adik. Biarpun Ia harus membunuh, biarpun ia harus membiarkan dirinya sendiri terikat pada belenggu sang pria berdarah Inggris itu.

Sang wanita yang dipanggi Adel berjalan ke balik meja, dan berhenti tepat dihadapan sang pria yang masih duduk. Mata _emerald_-nya meneliti setial detil tubuh sang _chimera _bermata _indigo._ Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, dan dengan sigap tangan Arthur meraih pinggang sang wanita, dan mendekapnya erat. Jari-jarinya memainkan helaian rambut coklat tua yang terbilang panjang. Wajahnya dengan lembut Ia dekapkan ke dada sang wanita berdarah Portugis, dan dengan cekatan melepaskan kancing kemejanya dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Adel meringis ketika satu ciuman didaratkan sang _ex-pirate _di perutnya dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda di sana.

Tidak, ini bukan pertama kali Arthur menyentuhnya, namun, sentuhan-sentuhan itu tetap tidak pernah membuatnya terbiasa.

"_Would you like to stay tonight?"_

Bukan sebuah ajakan, mungkin lebih kearah sebuah 'perintah'. Tak mungkin Adel mengelak dari perintah orang yang menjamin keselamatan adiknya kan?

Ia tak menjawab, hanya sebuah anggukan pelan yang Ia berikan.

Dan tangan-tangan sang pemimpin mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, melucuti setiap helai pakaian dan beberapa buah senjata yang masih Ia gantungkan di balik pakaian itu.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Bodolah kalau dirinya belum mandi atau apapun itu, berdiri saja terasa sulit baginya. Setelah kerja seharian, lalu harus memenuhi 'perintah' sang atasan, lalu baru bisa pulang kembali ke apartemennya pukul..

Sial, ini sudah pukul 3 dini hari. Antonio.. dia pasti sudah ti—

"_Hermana..?" _sosok berambut coklat ikal yang identik dengannya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud menatap sang kakak yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang yang berlapiskan seprai berwarna hijau tua itu.

"Kupikir kamu sudah tidur, _Irmão.." _senyum lembut -yang tak pernah Ia perlihatkan pada orang lain- tersungging di wajahnya.

Sang adik melangkah maju dan duduk di sisi sang kakak, dengan lembut mengelus pipinya, "_hermana.."_

Agak kaget dengan tingkah sang adik, Adel bermaksud untuk bangun namun sepangang tangan itu sudah lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya. Sang adik yang berada diatasnya masih menatapnya dengan wajah tenang.

"_Irmão.." _sang wanita berdarah portugis menutup matanya, tak ada gunanya pula Ia melawan sang adik yang juga se'orang' _chimera._

Sang _chimera_ itu pun menerkam leher jenjang sang kakak, membiarkan giginya tertancap masuk dibalik kulitnya. Desahan napas memburu seiring dengan erangan dari mulut masing-masing ketika keduah belah pihak saling menggerayangi tubuh pasangannya.

Ya, pasangannya.

Jangan aneh dengan kedua mahluk ini.

Persetan dengan cinta antar saudara adalah tabu. Peraturan itu hanya berlaku bagi anak manusia, bukan mahluk-mahluk macam mereka.

Bukan kah sudah disebutkan bahwa Adel bersedia memberikan segalanya bagi sang adik? Hal itu berlaku sama ketika Antonio menyatakan perasaannya pada sang kakak. Perasaan cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada dalam dirinya, namun Adel menerima itu. Bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi Antonio namun..

Cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja. Antonio adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki di dunia ini. Ia merasa, hanya Antonio lah yang ternyata bisa mengisi hatinya. Namun perlahan juga, Antonio yang tadinya lembut perlahan menjadi seorang yang posesif, dan cenderung.. sadis?

Biarlah hal itu berlanjut.

Ia tak peduli lagi tubuhnya harus terus menerus menjadi tempat pelampiasan Antonio, lagipula tubuh ini adalah miliknya. Ya. Milik Antonio seorang.

Dengan cepat luka bekas gigitan Antonio menutup. Di saat begini lah Adel merasa kemampuannya sebagai salah seorang tipe Z berguna.

Bibir mereka bertaut. Lidah mereka saling mendorong, bertukar saliva, dan sesaat membiarkan sang dominan mendominasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya. Erangan kembali keluar dari mulut sang kakak, "ah.. T-Tonio.."

Senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya setelah melihat reaksi sang kakak, "kenapa, _hermana..?"_

Semburat merah mewarnai wajah sang kakak ketika melihat senyum 'manis' sang adik, ia tak menjawab.

Antonio kemudian menundukan kepalanya, berbisik di telinga sang kakak, "..bukan kah aku lebih baik dari pada si Kirkland itu..?"

Tidak. Kenapa kamu harus menyinggung soal itu.

Matanya membelalak ketika Tonio menyebutkan nama sang _ex-pirate._

"Aku tak suka kalau kamu terus membiarkannya menyentuhmu, _hermana.." _jari-jarinya dengan lembut menyentuh bibir sang kakak.

.

.

Perlahan sang wanita berdarah latin membuka matanya, menangkap silau matahari yang menerobos masuk dari jendelanya.

Matahari terbit beberapa jam yang lalu tetapi tenang saja, wanita ini tak punya pekerjaan khusus di siang hari. Resminya, ia adalah seorang pianis yang cukup berbakat, namun lebih memilih untuk bekerja di sebuah bar milik seorang pria berkebangsaan Belanda. Mungkin, ia satu-satunya pria yang mengetahui—

Tangannya perlahan menyisir rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya, lalu melihat ke arah sisinya, di mana sang adik masih tertidur pulas. Sesaat wajahnya memerah dan secara refleks menarik selimut yang dipegangnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup keras, mengingat apa yang mereka 'lakukan' semalam. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mulai berpikir untuk mengunci pintu jikalau ia pulang dalam keadaan lelah.

Ah itu pun kalau Tonio tidak mendobrak masuk.

Memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur yang super nyaman itu, ia segera meraih pakaian terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau –dalam kasus ini, kemeja Antonio- dan bergegas memakainya.

"_Hermana..?"_ Antonio mengucak matanya, sambil menguap.

"Pagi, " sang kakak tersenyum.

"_Hermana, _ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."

"Apa?"

"Semalam. Aku menemukan beberapa benda di tas mu.."

Aneh, biasanya Antonio jarang menanyakan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Pil-pil berwarna kuning itu apa?" sambungnya.

"Sesuatu."

Jawaban singkat yang langsung membuat Antonio mengerti bahwa kakaknya tak ingin membahas soal 'benda' itu sekarang.

"Jadi kau mau makan apa?" tanya Adel menggantik topik sembari menggulung lengan kemeja itu.

"_Egg-tart," _cengiran khas itu muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

"Jadi, barang yang kuminta sudah ada?" jemari itu masih sibuk dengan deretan tuts piano. Getaran senar itu membuat suara merdu yang cukup keras untuk menutupi suara mereka.

Tangan jenjang milik sang manusia melingkar di pinggangnya, namun sang _chimera _wanita sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, "tidak ada barang yang tak bisa kuselundupkan."

Sang wanita menghentikan permainannya, "aku mengerti. _Obrigado."_

Sang pria menyambung kalimatnya, "aku telah melakukan tes. Obat ini hanya bisa mematikan, tidak, lebih tepatnya membekukan syaraf dan kemampuan regenerasi kalian dalam waktu tiga hari."

"Itu cukup, "

"Jika dalam waktu tiga hari itu tubuhmu tidak teroksidasi, atau dalam kasus lain terurai, setelah tiga hari itu kamu akan bangkit-

"Tim, tidak mungkin tubuh kami akan steril selama tiga hari itu. Bisa dipastikan tubuh itu akan hancur sebelum kami sepat meregenerasi, dengan kata lain, kami –aku- bisa mati."

Sang pria berdarah Belanda menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundaknya, "kenapa.. kenapa kamu bersikeras untuk mati padahal banyak orang yang ingin mempunyai keabadian sepertimu.."

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia," sang wanita berdarah latin menutup matanya perlahan.

"Kenapa Adelia? Kenapa kamu bersikeras untuk itu? Apakah yang kurang dari hidupmu? Kamu punya semua-

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kualami ratusan tahun ini, Tim. 'Mereka' merenggut semuanya dariku.."

Sang pria berambut _blonde _tak bisa menjawab.

"Mempunyai kekuatan dan sesuatu yang kau bilang 'keabadian' itu tidak menjamin kau menjadi mahluk paling bahagia di dunia, " perlahan, Adel melepaskan tangan-tangan yang merengkuhnya. Ia berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduk itu.

"Kau mau ke mana—

"Juga, menjadi manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan 'kami' membuat posisimu tak aman."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Targetku selanjutnya adalah salah seorang pelanggan setiamu. Kabarkan aku jika 'dia' mampir kemari."

Sang pria membenarkan posisi syalnya yang bermotifkan garis putih-biru, "serahkan padaku."

.

.

_Handphone _itu sesaat bergetar sebelum akhirnya sang empunya menjawab panggilan itu, _"yes, mr. Kirkland?"_

Suara dari seberang sana menjawab, _"I've got another target for you."_

Yang ditelpon tidak memberi respon.

"_Your next target is-_

.

.

Wanita itu masih bersembunyi di balik bayangan hitam yang melebur dengan setelan ketat berbahan kulit yang juga berwarna hitam. Aksen silver terlihat pada retsleting yang tak ditarik seluruhnya, hanya berhenti di bagian dadanya.

Tangannya sudah siap, menggengam erat sebuah _dagger _yang sudah asah sedemikian rupa untuk memotong barik-barik sang target yang sudah Arthur berikan informasikan setelahnya.

"_Kau sudah di lokasi?" _tanya sebuah suara dari _earphone _yang Ia pasang di telinga kanannya.

"Sudah, " jawabnya pelan. Matanya masih memperhatikan pantulan pada sebuah cermin yang membuatnya bisa memantau gerak-gerik sang pria berambut blonde panjang yang masih sibuk dengan transaksinya.

Francis Bonnefoy, pemilik klub malam ternama, yang belakangan ini sering terlibat dalam perburuan _chimera, _juga seorang mantan mahasiswa fakultas farmasi ternama. Sayang, Ia _drop-out _ tiga semester sebelum waktunya lulus dengan alasan meneruskan klub ayahnya yang kabarnya meninggal secara mendadak.

Menurut kepolisian, pria malang itu mati akibat over-dosis, namun Francis selalu bersikukuh itu adalah ulah pesaing ayahnya yang menyewa seekor _chimera _untuk menghabisinya.

Terkesan seperti mengkambinghitamkan kami, namun mungkin saja itu benar.

Cengiran puas muncul di wajah sang pria bertampang flamboyan itu, sembari mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan gorong becek nan lembab masuk kembali ke dalam klubnya melalui pintu belakang yang sudah berkarat.

Sekarang.

Kesempatan seperti ini selalu menjadi incaran para _assasin_, ketika kita bisa menikam sang target dari belakang. Pikirkanlah kemungkinan terburuknya. Misalkan gagal, sang target tak akan pernah mengetahui siapa 'pelaku'nya. Namun salah satu ciri khas dari sang wanita latin, ia pasti menikam jatung korbannya dari belakang dengan _scythe –_yang terkadang terlalu besar untuk beberapa lokasi- juga _dagger _berukirkan bungan _carnation._

Ya, maka itu ia dijuluki _Black Carnation._

_Well, _ julukan itu pertama kali dicetuskan oleh sang adik beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu dan ia deklarasikan pada misinya yang ke 13. Kemudian, sang _Black Carnation _menjadi _assasin _ yang paling banyak diincar, baik untuk dimintai tolong, maupun untuk dihabisi.

Bukan berarti sang _Black Carnation _tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, namun Ia punya pelindung yang entah bagaimana selalu menghabisi para pemburu untuk sang _lady._

_Crimson Carnation, _yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

Satu lomptan tajam dan cepat diambil. _Dagger-_nya sudah siap masuk menembus jas, kemeja, serta kulit dan tulang belulang sang pria berdarah Perancis. Ah, darahnya pasti kan memuncrat bagaikan meledak bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang akan—

Seharusnya korbannya akan mati tanpa sempat merasakan apapun sangking cepatnya sang _chimera._

Tidak ada yang lebih cepat selain _chimera _itu sendiri, dan kali ini, pertama kali dalam ia menjalankan misinya, ada yang berhasil menangkis serangan sang _Black Carnation _dan menorong pergi korbannya.

Matanya melebar dan secara reflex melompat mundur, menghindari kalau mahluk itu akan menyerangnya kembali.

Hanya dua orang yang mampu menandingi kecepatan sang _Black Carnation. _Pertama, Arthur Kirkland.

Kedua, tak lain dan tak bukan, sang _Crimson Carnation._

Adel mendesis, " Antonio.."

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang ia dijadikan respon untuk sang kakak tercinta.

Oh iya, jika diingat-ingat, Adel tidak memberitahu sang adik tentang misi yang satu ini.

"Darimana kau tahu-

"Tim adalah sumber informasi yang baik, _hermana. _Hanya perlu sedikit ancaman untuk-

Sang kakak langsung maju menyerang, bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan misinya, namun apa daya, sang adik justru malah menangkap tubuh sang kakak dan melemparkannya ke diding terdekat.

Satu tarikan diambil, dan _Beretta Silver Pigeon _yang ada ditangan sang pemuda hispanik memuntahkan sebuah peluru yang sukses menembus tengkorak seorang pria bernama Francis Bonnefoy yang sekarang sukses hanya tinggal nama.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus diikat oleh pria Inggris itu? Sampai kapan, Adelia...?"

Keheningan berlanjut, masing-masing masih terpaku dengan keadaan. Membiarkan otak mereka bekerja dengan jernih.

Tangannya bergetar, ia menundukan kepalanya.

"_Hermana, _" ia melangkah maju dan berlutut dihadapan sang kakak, "biarkan aku, membebaskanmu.."

Hujan rintik perlahan turun, dan menderas dalam hitungan detik.

Jujur, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin bebas. Namun, dulu dari dulu, ia selalu takut akan sesuatu yang akan memisahkan dirinya dengan Antonio. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Antonio.. "

"Kumohon, _hermana.."_

Air matanya menetes. Perlahan melepas _earphone _yang ia kenakan.

Sang kakak menoleh dan dengan lembut tersenyum pada sang hispanik, "apapun.. selamanya, aku akan bersamamu, Antonio.."

Dan malam itu mengubah segalanya.

.

.

"Inspesktur Kirkland, ini hasil laporannya, "

Seorang pria berwajah Asia menyerahkan seberkas laporan kepada Arthur. TKP tempat mereka bertugas masih penuh hiruk pikuk dan sesak, terutama karena lokasi yang bertempat pada gorong sempit.

"Dilihat dari kondisi yang terlalu 'rapi', ini bisa dipastikan ulah seorang _chimera.. _juga.."

"ya?"

"Kaliber 20, _Crimson Carnation _memilikinya..."

"Baik, aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, Honda. "

Pria yang diketahui bernama Kiku Honda menunduk pelan sebelum pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"_Periksa.. periksa setiap tempat, apartemennya, tempat kerjanya, apapun!" _

"_Maafkan kami, Arthur, tapi, tak ada yang bisa kami temukan..."_

"Kamu... mengkhianatiku, Adelia..." tangannya mengepal.

"Tidak.. Aku, pasti akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Pasti.."

.

.

"Katakan, di mana dia."

"A-aku tidak tahu.. sungguh.."

Satu tembakan dilepaskan oleh sang inspektur, dan peluru itu bersarang di _cerebrum_ sang pria naas itu.

"Kau tidak berguna, Tim Morgens.."

Arthur lantas keluar dari ruangan yang tadinya adalah sebuah bar dan membiarkan anak-anak buahnya masuk dan 'membereskan' ruangan itu.

.

.

Kantor polisi itu masih terlihat sibuk, padahal jam pulang sudah terlewat satu jam lebih. Sudah setengah tahun berlalu semenjak menghilangnya sang _Carnations_ yang juga sukses menjadi buronan nomor satu di kota tersebut.

"Arthur, biasanya untuk kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan mahluk-mahluk itu, kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat... Masa kau tidak bisa mengetahui di mana para _Carnations?_" Alfred F. Jones, salah seorang detektif yang seharinya hanya duduk makan burger atau minum soda sambil meratapi tumpukan pekerjaan yang menggunung, akhirnya merasa aneh dengan sikap rekannya, Arthur Kirkland.

Biasanya Athur cepat tanggap, tapi sepertinya Ia seperti tidak berniat menyelesaikan kasus yang satu ini.

Tentu saja.

Di satu sisi ia ingin Antonio Carriedo segera ditangkap, kalau bisa dihabisi di tempat, tapi di sisi lain, berarti kakaknya juga akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Tentunya, Arthur tidak rela. Bukannya belum tapi Arthur sudah mengutus bidak-bidaknya untuk menemukan mereka, dan akhirnya berhasil –walaupun tak ada satu pun bidaknya yang kembali dalam keadaan hidup-.

"Diam, Jones. Aku sedang berpikir, " kata Arthur yang masih melipat tangannya.

Alfred masih menikmati sodanya yang sudah hampir habis, "tapi Art—

"Serahkan kasus ini padaku, seluruhnya. Jangan ada campur tangan dari divisi lain. Berikan aku waktu satu hari," Arthur berdiri dan langsung membereskan mejanya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"K-kau serius?" respon sang rekan, kaget.

Arthur hanya tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Alfred tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"_Aku pasti akan mendpatkanmu kembali.."_

.

.

"ANTONIO! MINGGIR!" sang kakak mendorong tubuh adiknya menjauh dari serangan peluru yang terus menghujani mereka. Dengan jumlah peluru yang sama, Adel bisa meregenerasi dirinya sendiri tiga kali lebih cepat daripadanya, dan itu benar-benar menghemat waktu.

"Sial—padahal selama ini mereka tidak mengejar kita, " Antonio terus berlari sambil sesekali mengumpat.

Satu tembakan dilepaskan sang kakak, mengenai sebuah pohon, rubuh, dan akhirnya melumpuhkan beberapa orang polisi yang mengejar mereka.

Sang kakak terkekeh, "pasti Arthur. Ia tidak terima kita lolos begitu saja."

"Tch-"

"Antonio, ambil mobil dan pergi. Kita harus berpencar," Adel berhenti sejenak.

"A-apa?"

"Cepat, kita kehabisan waktu," sang kakak menghela napas. Perlahan tangannya meraih pipi sang adik, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, "pergi.."

"Tapi, _hermanita.._" sang adik masih terbata-bata, kaget.

"Kumohon, _Irmão, _kamu harus pergi, "mata biru laut sang wanita berdarah latin menatap dalam mata zamrud sang adik.

Tidak. Bukannya tidak mungkin. Pikiran akan kemungkinan terburuk itu terbesit di benak mereka. Kemungkinan kalau..

"_Hermanita.."_

Ia mengecup kening sang adik sebelum ia mengambil langkah untuk menjauh, ".. _te amo, Irmão.._ _para sempre." _

Tak bisa membalas. Antonio hanya bisa mematung. Tubuhnya bagaikan es, begitu dingin dan beku. Tak pernah ia menyangka ia akan berpisah dengan sang kakak dengan cara begini.

Di sisi ain, sang kakak juga tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, namun, dan dengan kemungkinan Arthur akan membuntuti dirinya sendiri, Antonio past bisa lolos. Pasti.

Setelah meraih kesadarannya kembali –entah berapa detik kemudian-, Antonio dengan sigap melompat turun menuruni tanjakan yang cukup curam, menuju sebuah tempat parkir umum di bawah sana. Tarikan napas berat yang Ia ambil bisa dengan jelas terdengar. Segala tindakan yang ia ambil sekarang dalam keadaan panik mungkin bukan tindakan yang terbaik namun setidaknya itu yang tercepat.

Mobil yang berhasil Antonio 'pinjam' ia pacu dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan tempat tadi. Semoga Arthur mengikutinya, supaya.. tidak, Arthur pasti mengikut Adel..

"Sial.." desisnya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, dan dalam sekejap menegaknya.

"_I'm willing to give anything for you, Irmão, including my own life.."_

.

.

Di depan sana adalah jurang. Tak mungkin ia bisa pergi lagi. Adel menghentikan langkahnya, sesaat tersenyum. Mungkin memang ini adalah akhir baginya.

Bohong kalau ia tidak tahu keadaan adiknya. Ia menyadari bahwa Arthur mengikutnya tapi _chimera-chimera _ yang lain tak ada di sini. Mereka mengejar Antonio, dan menurut apa yang ia dengar dari percakapan Arthur melalui telponnya, mereka berhasil melumpuhkannya.

Bisa saja ia menangis membayangkan bagaimana keadaan sang adik sekarang. Misalkan mereka terus bersama, mungkin mereka juga tidak akan menang dengan jumlah mereka yang dua puluh orang ditambah Arthur.

"Menyerahlah. Kau sudah terpojok, _Black Carnation..."_

Arthur melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil perlahan berjalan mendekat, "jadilah milikku, dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu, juga Antonio-mu yang bodoh itu.."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya, "kau tahu, aku tersanjung kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Arthur.."

"Waktumu terbatas Adelia. Adikmu sekarat di sana.."

"Biarkan aku bicara padanya."

"Apa—baiklah.. berikan telponnya pada mahluk itu," desis Arthur kepada seekor mahluk di seberang sana sebelum melemparkan _handphone _ itu kepada wanita di hadapannya, dan dengan refleks yang baik menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"H-hey, Antonio.. _Irmão..."_

Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih menjawab suara sang kakak yang solah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, "_lo siento, hermanita.."_

"_Estou entendendo, " _jawabnya dengan tenang, "kita sudah hidup cukup lama, _Irmão."_

"_..te amo, hermanita.. _ Aku.. pergi duluan.."

"Tunggu aku, _Irmão.." _dan panggilanitu terputus sesaat setelah Antonio menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

DOR

Satu tembakan dilepaskan tepat di pelipis dari sebuah _handgun_ yang wanita berdarah latin itu pegang ditangan kirinya, yang tanpa ragu menarik pelatuk yang mencabut nyawanya sendiri. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan bagi Arthur.

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu tumbang. Arthur langsung berlari berniat menangkap tubuh itu, sayang, semuanya terlambat. Tubuh itu akhirnya jatuh ke dalam jurang di belakangnya, hilang ditelan kabut.

Ia berhasil menyusul Antonio.

"Bakar..." geram Arthur, "aku mau kalian bakar habis si sialan yang sudah—tch.. "

Ia mengambil napas sesaat.

"Bakar jasad Antonio Carriedo, jangan sampai tersisa barang sehelai rambut pun.."

Satu per satu bidak sang pria berdarah Inggris pergi menjalankan perintah sang atasan, meninggalkan sang inspektur sendirian. Memang, Ia berhasil menyeleasikan pekerjaannya dalam waktu satu hari tapi..

Tangannya mengepal, "aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu kembali.."

.

.

[Epilogue – 20 years after]

Cairan berwarna hijau muda bening mengisi tabung berbahan besi berlapis baja. Gelembung oksigen bergerak ke sana kemari, mengikuti alur. Pipa-pipa berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran tersabung pada tabung yang tersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku tua yang sudah lapuk.

Pintu berbahan kayu jati yang besar dan terkesan berat perlahan terbuka, mengeluarkan suara berdecit. Seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Arthur Kirkland masuk dengan santai. Tak ada yang berubah dari perawakannya. Sama sekali.

"Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang, prof?"

Seseorang berjubah putih muncul dari antara rak-rak tua tersebut, sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Perwakannya tinggi besar, dan tampak menawan dengan rambut yang disisir rapi. Memang, tampak terlalu muda untuk seorang 'profesor'. Ya, ia juga seorang _chimera. _Suaranya terdengar begitu berat dengan aksen Jerman yang begitu kental, "dilihat dari perkembangannya, satu tahun dari sekarang, ia akan pulih.."

"Setelah dua puluh tahun ya.." Arthur menyeringai, "dalam tiga hari seluruh selnya mati dan kerusakannya memerlukan waktu dua puluh tahun untuk diperbaiki.."

"Juga luka yang ia dapatkan setelah sel-selnya mati, Kirkland. Siapa suruh kau melepaskannya masuk ke dalam jurang?"

"Itu juga diluar kehendakku, Beilschmidt," jawab Arthur ketus. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh kaca dingin yang membatasi dirinya dengan tubuh yang ada di dalam tabung metal itu.

"_Black carnation—_tidak, Adel.. akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi.."

"Tapi, Kirkland—

Arthur segera menoleh pada sang profesor, "ya?"

"Sel-selnya memperbaiki diri dengan baik, malah cenderung berevolusi. Tapi, bukan hanya sel dalam tubuhnya yang ternyata aktif.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Janin berusia satu bulan yang ada di dalam rahimnya juga ikut—

"APA!?" teriak Arthur yang dalam hati mengumpat kesal, _"sialan, Antonio. Bisa-bisanya.."_

Lalu sang pria bernama Ludwig Beilschmidt itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dan berarti itu membuktikan, bahwa _chimera _bisa menghasilkan keturunan.."

Berarti..

Jumlah dari 'kami' di luar sana masih banyak kan?

-Fin-


End file.
